Where I Belong
by Mighty Nemo
Summary: Kyle Braxton is just trying to fit in. Heath Braxton is determined to make Kyle's life a misery. Who and what will bring the feuding brothers together? Themes taken from the show. Kyle, Heath, Bianca and OC as main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away or any established characters, only my own ideas and creations.**

**Chapter One**

"Kyle, mate, I'm not having a go at you" said Brax in exasperation.

"Well it seems like you are!" yelled Kyle, smacking his fist on the table and standing up, the chair legs squeaking indignantly on the lino.

"Just shut your trap and listen to Brax" yelled Heath, throwing his half eaten bread roll back onto his plate.

"No, why don't you. I know you hate me, but can you at least not make it so obvious" shouted Kyle, his hands curling into fists, blood pounding in his veins.

Heath shot out of his chair and lunged across the table. Brax grabbed Heath's arm, pulling him away from his half-brother. The tension and animosity in the room was at an all time high. Brax had only wanted Kyle to talk to Casey. Things had been tough since Tamara regained all of her memories. She had gone back to Casey, horrified at how badly she had hurt him despite not realising it at the time.

"I think it's safe to say that most people hate you" said Heath flippantly, sneering unkindly at Kyle.

Kyle held his breath for half a second. He refused to show his brothers how much comments like that hurt him. He was tough, not some wimpy cry baby. But still, the words hit a nerve. Kyle would never be a part of this family. There were some things that just could not be undone no matter how much anyone wanted them to be.

"I'm outta here" hissed Kyle, slamming the door as he stormed from the house.

Things were ok with Brax and he could see things with Casey getting better, but Heath? Nah, Heath would never accept him into the family.

* * *

Kyle made his way to the beach, dropping down into the sand and cursing the day he was born a Braxton. If only he had been born into the Walker family or even the Scott's, then maybe he would have had a better chance at life.

"Kyle"

He looked up as he heard his name being called.

"Now's not a good time, Bianca" sighed Kyle, sand running through his fingers.

"What's happened?" asked Bianca, sitting next to Kyle and smiling at him in that way that made him feel like he wasn't a worthless failure.

"Doesn't matter" huffed Kyle, not wanting to put Bianca in an awkward position, what with being Heath's fiancée.

"Kyle, pretty soon you and me are going to be family so you better get used to this crazy Italian bugging the hell out of you" said Bianca with a light laugh.

Kyle pondered the predicament for a moment. If he told Bianca, maybe she would be able to make Heath see some sense and maybe get used to the fact that Kyle wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"It's nothing really, just silly stuff" said Kyle, thinking against telling her.

"Seriously, I know it's something that's obviously important to you. Just tell me" said Bianca kindly.

Kyle sighed.

"It's Heath. He says that most people hate me. I've tried everything to make up for what I did, and I mean everything, but Heath just won't let it go" he looked up at Bianca.

"Heath is just so overprotective of Casey. I mean, it was his little brother that nearly died, I think he struggles to remember that you were hurting too. Listen, I'll talk to him, see if I can convince him to like you a little bit" said Bianca with a small smile, "now come on, let's get back up to the house"

Kyle and Bianca walked in silence back to the house, both deep in thought. Bianca knew that Kyle had changed, most of the Bay could see that, but Heath loved Casey and to nearly lose him the way he did had torn him apart.

* * *

Heath was watching a footie game on the telly when Bianca walked in with Kyle. Brax looked worn out, leaned over the table. He did such a good job of keeping his family together and he couldn't let them fall apart.

"Don't tell me, Kylie here told you a sob story" said Heath, mocking his younger brother.

"Don't call me that" growled Kyle through gritted teeth.

"Heath" said Bianca warningly, "I need to talk to you"

Heath rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Fine, but don't expect any miracles" he sighed, moving his legs off the sofa to make space for Bianca.

"I'll be in my room" said Brax heading for the hallway, "I'll talk to Kyle in there"

Brax pushed Kyle in front of him and they left the lounge, leaving Heath and Bianca to talk.

Bianca sighed and rested her head on Heath's shoulder. Things always seemed so complicated when it came to the Braxtons but they really didn't need to be.

"What story did he come up with then?" asked Heath brusquely. Bianca sat up straight and looked at her fiancé.

"He didn't tell me a story, he didn't really tell me much apart from what I don't already know" said Bianca softly, "did you have to make out like everyone hates him?"

"Ok, so maybe I exaggerated a little bit. That doesn't mean he has to go crying about it" said Heath shrugging his shoulders. Bianca closed her eyes and sighed. Heath could be so stubborn.

"Heath" groaned Bianca, "you can see he's trying to make things better. Why don't you give him a little room to breathe?"

"I know he's trying, and that's what makes me so mad. Brax's forgiven him for everything and Casey is ok with him and I just can't get my head around it all" sighed Heath, running a hand through his hair.

"Can you at least try to get on with him? It would mean a lot to me if you could. I don't want to be constantly stepping on eggshells when I'm with your family" pleaded Bianca, taking Heath's hand in hers and placing a kiss on it. Heath sighed and groaned, his head dropping onto the back of the sofa.

"Geez Bianca" said Heath, his forehead creased, "fine, I'll try and be nicer to Kyle"

"Thankyou" said Bianca, beaming at her small victory. She leaned forward and kissed Heath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brax and Kyle had talked a lot about the current situation. Kyle knew he still had a long way to go with some people but at least he had a few people who actually trusted him now.

"Brax, I just want to say thanks, for everything, I don't think I would be here without you" said Kyle .

"No, you wouldn't, but I can see you're a good kid. You just lost your way a bit, that's all" said Brax clapping Kyle on his shoulder, "why don't you grab a sandwich and take it into the garden, might be safer than the kitchen"

Kyle smiled and left Brax's room. If only he had had Brax around him when he was younger, then maybe he wouldn't have gone so badly off the rails. He sighed as he grabbed his sandwich from the fridge and made his way outside. Things would surely be better soon. He only had to work on his relationship with Heath before he felt like he truly belonged in the family.

Kyle pulled his phone out of his pocket as he heard it buzz. It was a message from Casey. _'Hey, want to talk later?' _Kyle quickly typed out his response saying that he would meet Casey at the Diner in an hour. Hopefully this talk would bring the end to their feud.

Having popped back inside to grab a drink, Kyle stopped short at the sight in the garden. There was a little girl leaning against the table nibbling away at his sandwich. Kyle didn't know what to do. He thought about calling out to her but didn't want to startle her. She didn't look very healthy. Her long dark hair was knotted and dull and her clothes were really ratty. Kyle took a quiet step back into the house, wincing when his phone went off announcing a new message. The girl span round, her dark eyes wide, a startled expression on her face. Kyle stared back at her not knowing what to do. He took a tentative step forward, but that was all it took. The girl turned on her heel and ran, scrambling over the fence, jumping down into the path behind the house. Kyle raced forward as the child's panicked footsteps hurried further away.

"Dammit" cursed Kyle under his breath, running back into the house.

He nearly knocked over Brax on his way in.

"Slow down mate" laughed Brax, his expression faltering when he saw Kyle's face, "what's wrong?"

"A child, there was a little girl eating my sandwich" gasped Kyle.

* * *

**Note: What do you think of this first chapter? I just wanted to put a bit of background into the current situation with the Braxton brothers before introducing more themes.  
**

**~Brani**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away**

**Chapter Two**

"I couldn't find any sign of her on the way to the beach" said Brax as he entered the house.

"And there was nothing headed the other way" said Heath, dropping onto the sofa, "mate are you sure there was even a kid out there?"

"Yes, she was right there by the table then as soon as my phone went off she ran" said Kyle loudly.

The boys had tried to find the girl as soon as Kyle told Brax she had been out there but there wasn't a trace of her anywhere.

"Kyle, calm down, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she went back to her family or something" offered Brax giving Heath a warning look.

"Yeah, maybe, but you should have seen her. She looked like a half starved little pipsqueak" sighed Kyle leaning back in his chair.

The brothers looked up as footsteps headed towards the front door. Casey popped his head round the doorframe.

"Seriously, you stood me up" he said with a half smile at Kyle who smacked a hand onto his forehead.

"Oh god, Casey, I am so sorry, we just got caught up" said Kyle apologetically.

"Yeah, Kyle's been seeing things" laughed Heath who received a sharp smack round the head from Brax.

"What? Never mind you can tell me now, food should be ready at the Diner if we hurry back now" said Casey. Kyle jogged across the room to grab his wallet and followed Casey out of the door.

Brax raised his eyebrow at Heath who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, fine, I will try to be nicer" he said before heading back to his room.

* * *

Casey listened as Kyle explained to him what had happened at the house. He had heard that there were a group of travellers who had set up camp a bit further in land and suggested that the child might have come from there. Kyle agreed that it could have been the reason but a niggling thought in his mind was telling him that Casey was wrong. However Kyle pushed the thought aside, he wanted to get on with Casey and wasn't about to let something like this get in the way.

"So are things getting back on track with you and Tamara?" asked Kyle, thanking Leah as she put his plate of food on the table.

"Yeah, everything's working out now, we're back on track and she seems really happy" said Casey grinning widely, "you're not thinking of stealing my girl again are you?"

Kyle snorted and shook his head, looking down at his food.

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about that. The boundaries are clear to me now and I don't want to mess up anything anymore" he said, picking at his cake.

"You sure? I sometimes get a little déjà vu with you" said Casey, hoping beyond hope that Kyle meant what he said. He did seem serious though.

"Casey, I get it, you don't trust me completely because I've put you through so much rubbish, but I really do mean what I say. I know I can't go anywhere with Tamara, I mean yeah I still care about her, but I think I can deal with it just being friendship. My relationship with my brothers is far more important" said Kyle earnestly, looking up to meet Casey's gaze.

"Wow" said Casey, momentarily stunned, "thanks, and you know what, you really aren't that bad when you're not being a jerk"

Kyle was overjoyed. He could finally call Casey his brother without guilt and shame ripping through him. Casey laughed as Kyle looked down and stared firmly at his cake.

"Think your eyes are watering mate" laughed Casey, rubbing his arm as Kyle punched him.

"Shut up, you're still my little brother and I can beat you up easily" said Kyle smirking and stealing a fork full of cake off Casey's plate.

"Psh, no way, and stop stealing my cake" laughed Casey, pushing Kyle away from him and quickly shovelling up a mouthful of cake.

"You are disgusting" said Kyle, picking up a napkin and pretending to daintily mop a crumb from his lips.

"Oh please, you're a Braxton, you know what we lack in manners we make up for in charm" said Casey smiling winningly at his brother.

He was so happy. Not only did he have his girlfriend back, he had gained a brother, and clearly a smart arse at that. Things had definitely got better over the past few months and Casey wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kyle and Casey had found their way to the beach and were messing about in the surf, unaware of someone watching them from between the marram grass.

Tamara had known that Casey was going to meet Kyle and hoped that he would text her to let her know how things had gone. Sometimes things got out of hand between the brothers and Tamara knew that some of that was due to her, something she never failed to feel guilty about. She grabbed her bag and headed down to the Diner where she was told by Leah that Casey and Kyle had been and gone. Tamara thanked her and made her way down to the beach. Her heart started pounding when she saw Kyle grab Casey in a headlock and dunk him under the surf. _Oh no, _she thought, _he's going to kill him._

"Casey, Casey" cried Tamara, running down the path.

She stopped short when she realised that both the boys were laughing their heads off. Her hand flew to her heart and she breathed a sigh of relief, locating their belongings and settling herself down next to them.

"Hey beautiful" shouted Casey, running up the beach towards Tamara. Kyle followed, making sure to shake his sopping wet hair out all over his brother.

"What is this?" smiled Tamara, pointing to the two of them.

"It's a bromance" laughed Kyle, flinging his arm over Casey's shoulder.

"Yep, sorry babe, you've been replaced" sighed Casey, before pushing Kyle into the sand and sitting down next to Tamara.

"You guys are nuts" said Tamara trying to get away from Casey who was determined to give her a hug, "everything ok between you now? You had me worried you big doofus. I was expecting a call or a text or something just to let me know you hadn't killed each other"

"Sorry Tamara" said Kyle.

"Yeah, sorry, we were just getting along really well" said Casey with a shrug.

"Well, I'm glad. Finally we can actually all hang out and not try any casual murder" said Tamara lightly, wiggling her eyebrows at the two boys.

All three agreed that the past was behind them and the relief at having a fresh start was clear in the way they acted. Kyle was more relaxed than he had been in a long time, both Casey and Tamara could see that already. Now just to get rid of the awkwardness that was there with Brax and the animosity with Heath.

As they walked back to the house, Casey kept looking over his shoulder. There was a slight breeze but the long grass was moving a little too much. After all that had happened in his life, Casey was very wary of people following him.

"Guys, I think someone's following us" he whispered under his breath.

Kyle looked round and spotted where Casey was nodding his head towards. The area was thick with tall shrubs and weeds. Anything could hide in there and not be noticed. Before anyone would get suspicious, Kyle quickly jumped into the undergrowth but all that ran out from between the grass was a ginger cat.

"Wow, what a scary stalker cat" said Tamara sarcastically, wiggling her fingers in Casey's face.

"Hey, that cat could be a ninja just waiting for the right time to strike" retorted Casey, making both Tamara and Kyle laugh.

The three laughed and joked the rest of the way home. Most of the jokes were at Kyle's expense but he gave as good as he got. As the house came into sight, Kyle's nerves rocketed. He would have to face Heath when he got back and he was not looking forward to that. He could only thank his lucky stars that Bianca was around to keep a lid on the majority of Heath's temper.

"Perfect, house to ourselves" said Casey happily, collapsing in a heap on the sofa.

"Anyone would think you had done hard labour all morning" said Tamara rolling her eyes and raiding the fridge for a drink.

"Hey, making up with your clown brother is hard work" claimed Casey, pulling a face at Kyle who just pushed him off the sofa.

"Oh my god, seriously, you guys are worse than children! Do I have to put you in separate play pens or something?" laughed Tamara.

"Ooo talking of children, I'm going to do a test" said Kyle, rushing into the kitchen suddenly.

"What's up with him?" Tamara asked Casey, settling down next to him on the sofa.

"He saw some mysterious kid in the back yard earlier and now he's slightly obsessed" said Casey, flicking on the telly.

"What? Shouldn't you call the cops or something?" exclaimed Tamara, turning to look at Casey.

"Nah, Brax went to look round but they couldn't find the kid so I guess she's from the traveller's site that just set up" said Casey pulling Tamara back into his side and looking up as Kyle came back in.

"I left some food out there" he said triumphantly.

Casey and Tamara looked at him blankly.

"Congratulations?" said Casey slowly. He had no idea what Kyle was on about.

"Well, I figured if it's gone in an hour then I know I wasn't making things up and that girl actually exists" said Kyle grabbing the remote off Casey and changing the channel.

"Genius" said Tamara rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Just you wait and see" said Kyle kicking his shoes off.

* * *

An hour passed and Kyle went outside as quietly as he could. Sure enough the plate of food was empty, not a single crumb was left on the plate.

"Told you so" said Kyle triumphantly as he went back into the house.

"She's not an animal, Kyle, you don't have to keep feeding her" said Tamara taking the plate off Kyle.

Kyle rolled his eyes and went back to the garden, a movement catching his eye. The girl was crouched under a bush just the other side of the fence. Kyle looked over his shoulder. He could still hear Casey and Tamara talking in the kitchen. Turning to the child, Kyle crouched down near the fence, his mind going blank. What should he say? He had to say something before he scared her off. Kyle took a deep breath.

"Hi, my name's Kyle, what's yours?"

* * *

**Note: Did you like this chapter? I really wanted Casey and Kyle to have a good relationship because I just love both characters. **

**QUESTION: I can't for the life of me work out how old Darcy is meant to be! Anyone have any idea? Thanks.**

**This is posted very quickly after the first chapter because I'm going away on holiday until the 18****th**** and thought you should get a little bit more story first.**

**Thankyou to my reviewers, followers and readers! It really does mean a lot to me!**

**~Brani**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kyle didn't move or say anything else. He had offered an introduction, now the little girl could decide to talk or run screaming, as often happened when meeting a Braxton. Kyle didn't even know if the girl spoke English. She looked foreign; perhaps Mediterranean or Middle Eastern. Then the girl opened her mouth slightly, contemplating whether or not to talk to the strange man.

"Gabrielle" she whispered so quietly the Kyle had to strain his ears to hear her.

Kyle smiled. Now he just had to find out why she kept hanging around the house.

"That's a nice name," he said, creeping forward ever so slightly, "where do you live, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle looked at Kyle with wide eyes, her head turning slightly before she shrugged.

"No parents?" asked Kyle, hoping the answer would be good.

"They died" said Gabrielle quietly, a flash of pain shooting through her.

Kyle blinked and swallowed. He couldn't imagine having his parents, or even his foster parents, not being around. This little girl only looked about six, there was no way she could look after herself.

"Is that why you keep coming here?" asked Kyle pointing back to the house. Gabrielle nodded.

"You have food" she said simply, her stomach rumbling loudly. She gasped and clutched her stomach. Kyle immediately knew he had to do.

"Come on, I'll get you some food" said Kyle, standing up and dusting his knees off.

Gabrielle crept out from her hiding place and stood up. She moved forward and started to climb the fence. Kyle quickly rushed forward and leaned over the fence, picking up the little girl and lifting her into the garden. When Kyle put her down she stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" said Kyle slowly, holding his hands up as a sign of peace, "come on, follow me"

Kyle started walking slowly back into the house, his head turned slightly so he could see that Gabrielle was following him. Her eyes were flitting nervously round the place as they stepped through the back door.

Gabrielle felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She didn't know if she could trust Kyle. He seemed nice enough. She could stay for a little bit but then she would have to leave. Gabrielle didn't want anyone to get mad. Suddenly Kyle had stopped and Gabrielle bumped into the back of him with a little 'oof'.

"Jesus, Kyle" shrieked Tamara, her hand flying to her mouth.

Gabrielle tensed up, her eyes going wild as she felt the panic start to rise within her. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of the panic. She looked up at Kyle who was staring down at her with concern.

"Sorry, um, Kyle, explain" said Tamara a little calmer than before.

"She was hiding out the back, she has nowhere to go. Tamara, she's got no parents" said Kyle quietly.

He didn't even know what he planned to do about the kid. Kyle was not exactly at an age for parenting. All he knew was that he had to look after the little girl right now and make sure she had somewhere safe to stay.

"What's all the noise about?" said Casey coming over from the flat, a carton of orange juice in his hand, "woah"

"Casey..." Kyle didn't know how to explain, his gaze imploring his brother just to help the girl.

Casey looked from Kyle to the girl. She definitely needed help and if Kyle was going to be the first to give it, then he would help too.

"Brax isn't going to like this" said Casey, putting down the juice, "don't even get me started on what Heath will say"

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Gabrielle, smiling at her reassuringly. His smile grew when he caught sight of a small smile on her lips. He held his hand out to her. Gabrielle looked at it for a while before slowly unfolding her arms and slipping her tiny, grubby hand into his.

"So what's your name kiddo?" said Casey bending down a little.

"Gabrielle" was the shy response. Casey seemed like a nice guy.

"That's a pretty name" said Casey smiling kindly, "how old are you?"

"Seven"

"And you've got nowhere to go?" asked Casey. He wanted to hear the girl say it, then he would believe what Kyle had said.

Gabrielle shook her head, her grip on Kyle growing a little tighter.

"Well Kyle will make sure you're looked after for a little bit, ok?" said Casey smiling and standing up.

He gave Kyle a funny look and shook his head. They would have to call the cops. There was no way any Braxton could look after a little kid, even one as cute as Gabrielle. Casey beckoned Tamara over and hurried her to the far corner of the living room.

"Casey, you can't just let Kyle keep her here" said Tamara in a hushed tone so as not to let on to Gabrielle that they were talking about her.

"I know" sighed Casey, "I guess we'll have to call the cops"

"Too right. The authorities need to sort this out, not Kyle" said Tamara pulling her phone from her pocket.

Casey looked over at Kyle who had chopped up some fruit and was playing some sort of game with Gabrielle as the girl ate. She was laughing at Kyle's antics and happily munching on the fruit, her little feet, covered only in dirty socks, were swinging in the air as she sat on the very edge of her chair, watching Kyle intently.

"Just give her a little time before we call the cops" said Casey, turning back to Tamara with a pleading look. Tamara chewed on her lip, torn between what they should do.

"Fine, just make sure you do call" said Tamara, walking briskly towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Casey.

"Out" was Tamara's reply before she shut the door and walked off.

Casey turned back to the room. Kyle was looking back at him, a questioning look in his eyes. Casey shrugged, Tamara would come back when she wanted to. He walked over to the table and sat down opposite Gabrielle. She looked up at him a little nervously but when Casey smiled, Gabrielle seemed to relax and smiled back.

"Is Kyle being nice?" asked Casey, nudging Kyle's elbow off the edge of the table which made Gabrielle laugh.

"Of course I'm being nice, right, Gabrielle?" asked Kyle pouting like an idiot.

Gabrielle nodded wildly, her hair flying up and down, a large grin on her face.

"Kyle's the nicest person I've ever met" said Gabrielle, ducking her head as a little blush grew on her cheeks.

Kyle and Casey looked at each other before Casey grinned at his brother and turned back to Gabrielle.

"Well then, you clearly need to know me because I'm way nicer than my brother" said Casey ignoring Kyle's protests.

The boys continued making jokes for a while, noticing how Gabrielle got more and more confident around them as time passed. Kyle and Casey had both noticed that Gabrielle smelt dirty, which wasn't surprising considering she had been living on the streets for a while. The boys discussed how they could clean Gabrielle up a little bit and decided the best thing would be for Gabrielle to have a shower and put her in some clean clothes then either Kyle or Casey could wash her hair over the sink.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Casey and Kyle had managed to get the little girl clean and tidy. They got rid of her clothes and put one of Kyle's t-shirts on her which was more like a dress on Gabrielle. Kyle and Casey knew at some point they would have to call the cops, but at least they had looked after Gabrielle as much as they could.

"Do you want to do it?" said Casey holding the phone out. Kyle looked from the phone to Gabrielle who was curled up asleep on the sofa. He knew he had to phone the authorities but he felt guilty about handing Gabrielle over but she couldn't stay with them.

"Yabbie Creek Police, Watson speaking" came the voice through the phone.

"Yeah, hi, it's Kyle Braxton, we've found a homeless kid and guessed we should call you" said Kyle turning his back on the little girl.

"Ok Kyle, thankyou for calling, someone will be round right away to pick up the kid" said Watson putting the phone down. Kyle sighed.

"Well?" asked Casey.

"They're coming to get her" said Kyle, guilt flashing through him.

He knew exactly what it felt like to have no one and then be ripped away from someone you had just started to trust. He needed to talk to Brax. If there was a way they could keep Gabrielle with them, then he would know how.

* * *

**Note: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Wait, scrap that, I'm extremely unhappy with the way this has turned out but I couldn't get it written any other way. I hope you liked it still.**

**Thankyou for the answers on the Darcy question, I'm still thinking of an age for her for this story but your ideas really helped!**

**Thanks again to all readers, reviewers and followers!**

**~Brani**


End file.
